victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage Lore
= Mage Lore 1 = * Magic reflects the mage's desires, imposed on the world. * There are different factions of Mages that are warring with each other. * Knows that magic is divided into different Spheres. * Knows that obvious use of magic can have unexplainable side effects. * Knows that non-mages are called Sleepers. * Might have heard of insane Mages. * Knows that you should stay away from Nephandi. = Mage Lore 2 = * Knows that the Technocracy wants to abolish all magic. * Knows that Marauders are insane Mages. * Might have some rough knowledge of what the different Traditions are. * Might have heard of Quiet. * Knows that Nephandi are a sect of demon worshipers. * Knows that there are 9 Traditions with different types of magic. * Believes that foci are critical tools to manipulating reality. * Might have heard the phrase Consensual * Knows of the Rule of Shade. * Might have heard oblique references to something called Ascension. * Knows that the Awakened recently suffered some devastating event. * Has a good general idea of what the different spheres encompass. * Has heard of some of the different Protocols. * Has heard of Quintessence, Tass, and possibly other specific terms. * Might have heard of different types of magic (static and dynamic) * Might have heard rumors that if magic is possible, other creatures may haunt the night as well. * Has heard some of the horror stories relating to their side of the Ascension War. = Mage Lore 3 = * Knows that the Avatar is what makes a Mage truly Awakened. * Understands the difference between Vulgar and Coincidental Magic. * Knows the names, descriptions, and sphere associations of the 9 Traditions; * Can describe the 9 spheres and their functions. * Knows what their own spheres are capable of at Intermediate levels. * Has heard of the Avatar Storm and disappearance of the Masters and Archmages. * Can name a Convention or two. * Knows how Resonance can hinder or help a Mage's magic. * Knows that the Concensus determines what's vulgar and what isn't. * Knows all of the Protocols. * Has heard that the Technocracy was once called the Order of Reason. * Has a rough knowledge of the history of the Ascension War. * Knows that the Nephandi are Mages who have sold their souls to demons. * Knows why one's paradigm is critical to how one performs magic. * Knows that there are different planes of reality. * Knows that the Metaphysical Trinity is composed of the forces of Stasis, Dynamism, and Entropy. = Mage Lore 4 = * Knows the difference between static and dynamic magic. (I.E. between hedge mages and true mages.) * Knows what their own spheres are capable of at the Advanced level; * Has at least anecdotal knowledge of what many Master-level spheres are capable of; * Has a passing knowledge of Linear magic; * Can name several Conventions, and is familiar with legends of Marauders and Nephandi; * Can point to some of the differences between pre and post-Storm political structures in the Traditions. * Has detailed knowledge of the Protocols of the Council; * Has a notion of what Oracles and Ascension may represent. * Has heard rumors of how some of the other semi-awakened beings view mages. * Knows the truth behind some of the horror stories of the Technocracy. * Knows the difference between a Construct and a Cabal. * Has heard of some of the Shard Realms of the Umbra. * Knows which of the Trinity different factions of Mages might be associated with. * Knows of a famous Chantry or two (Doissetep, Horizon). = Mage Lore 5 = * Has heard of a few Crafts; * Knows the difference between Linear magic and Dynamic Magick; * Is familiar with Technocracy structure and tactics; * Knows the Mythic Ages can never be brought back; * Can describe several Horizon Realm Chantries and a few of the more (in)famous Constructs. * Likely to be or have been a major player in the Ascension War * Has some information on what Archmages, Exemplars, and Oracles were capable of. * Knows that the Traditions and the Technocracy are working towards similar goals, in different ways.